


Strong cuteness

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Handmade, Other, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, scrapbooking, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Скрапбукинг, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Cет скрап-блокнотов
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160138
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Челлендж





	Strong cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Cет скрап-блокнотов (2 шт)  
> формат А5, 80 листов  
> Исходники: бумага офисная (80 г/см3), бумага "ирис вивальди" (240 г/см3), картон переплетный, кожзам, нитки "ирис", клей момент "кристалл"/88, металлическая фурнитура

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
